Character Idea/Quicksilver/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Its created by FranceSwitzerland. Quicksilver's Appearance is just like Aaron-Taylor Johnson in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Blond hair, small mustache, Brown eyes and small nose. When Quicksilver's Power Button is activated, there will be a big blue flood on it and he can very fast move. Also sometimes he runs into the opponent and push him hard away and making him unconcisious. Power Shots Quicksilver has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Running Shot (Ground Shot) The blue flood will still be on Quicksilver. Quicksilver will run into the opponent, but nothing will happen. 2 seconds later the opponent will be pushed very hard away and explode. Quicksilver will reapper on the field and the ball will appear before him giving him a very very easy chance to score. This Power Shot is very hard. You always think Quicksilver will run into the opponent when you see him disappear, but it isn't. You must wait some minutes and Quicksilver will knock you. This is very similar as something that in Avengers: Age of Ultron happend. People see Quicksilver, but you never know, when he knock your, so it gives a big reference to Avengers: Age of Ultron. You Didn't See That Coming Shot (Air Shot) Quicksilver will run lots of times on the field and will disappear. He push with this the opponent hard away and the opponent also will sometimes become unconcisious. 3 seconds later Quicksilver will come back and say: You didn't see the Coming? The famous sentence of him, what he said when you saw him in the beginning of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Its also the last sentence he said before he died. When Ultron killed him he had lots of bullets in him and said to Hawkeye: You didn't see that coming? After he said that, Quicksilver will run to the opponent pushing the opponent in the air and it will be a 100% goal. The only way stop this Power Shot is to counter it. This is very hard and like the Ground Shot you never know when Quicksilver will comes beofre you. Its mostly around 2 seconds later when he said: You didn't see that Coming? Quicksilver's Special Powers Shot (Counter Attack) The blue flood will again appear on Quicksilver. Quicksilver will very fast run to the opponent. When the opponent knocks him, he will knocked very hard away, explodes and disappears for 5 seconds. Running is Quicksilver's Special Power so that's why this Power Shot is called. This Special Power use Quicksilver a lot times in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Quiksilver saved a train and saved the live of Hawkeye and a child. The best way to stop this Counter Attack is similar to his Power Shots. Wait before Quicksilver will enter you. Now its faster as by the Air Shot, so you need to kick faster to counter the Power Shots. This succeeds almost never and that makes it a very hard Power Shot. Unlock Requirements Beat Quicksilver in Arcade with 30 Characters. Costume Quicksilver wears the Fast Costume. It looks like a kind of machine on the head of Quicksilver. Its grey and it goes very fast. After 2 seconds, everything will go very fast. Quicksilver, his opponent and the ball moves very fast. It goes 3x faster as normal. After 3 seconds it goes back to normal. Its an SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Its an Non-Country Character *Quicksilver is a superhero from the Marvel Comics. He is a former member of X-Men and died when he was a member of the Avengers. He died in Avengers: Age of Ultron saving Hawkeye and an child. *Quicksilver's Super Powers are that he can walk very fast and move. All his Power Shots, Costume and Power Button Effect have to do with this and that's the reason of it. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland